


Never Released

by Kris_krisser



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-06
Updated: 2000-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Never Asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Released

**Never Released**  
Sequel to Never Asked  
by Krisser

 

Ezra lamented leaving Eagle Bend and the soft bed it represented. He’d had a virtually non-verbal ride out and he expected much the same for the return trip. He had accompanied Chris Larabee, at his request, for a legal document that needed verification and Larabee figured that Ezra Standish would be able to tell the difference. Ezra wasn’t sure this was in any way a complement, more that the esteemed leader of the peacekeepers believed that Ezra had in the past created believable false documents and would be able to spot a fake.

Once again, Larabee’s true opinion of himself was easy to read. Ezra couldn’t help these thoughts, he felt more separated daily. The only reason he didn’t leave, was the promise of not running out. He shuffled these thoughts as he pulled his jacket tighter about him. He then noticed the clouds bunching up and darkening the sky. They were sure to hit some rain before they reached town.

The rain of bullets was not the type of rain that Ezra had expected. The gambler was hit in the side and knocked off his horse as Chris jumped off his. Both had weapons drawn and were returning fire. The gunslinger took a bullet in his left thigh and left arm. Ezra had taken a second hit in his upper chest. Their attackers were minus three members but the eight still standing easily cornered the two injured men.

They were dragged and tied up at the base of a tree. A large man, with a scar running down his cheek, walked up to the tired pair and pushed his hat further back on his head. “Well, Larabee, I’ve finally caught up to you, and you’ll pay for killing my brother.” He kicked Larabee in the bleeding leg.

Chris didn’t let out a sound, just stared at the man who thought he had an upper hand. Chris then noticed that Ezra was working the ropes around his wrists against the tree bark. He spoke to distract the man. “Don’t know you or your brother.”

“Johnson, Wyatt Johnson. You killed him outside of Kansas City, ten years ago.” Ben Johnson kicked Larabee again, willing him to remember.

“Don’t remember no Wyatt Johnson.” Chris said to keep Johnson focused on him.

Ignoring the pain in his chest and side, Ezra worked on the ropes. He believed that Chris was distracting their captors, as he had noticed Chris’ glance to his back. The ropes were chaffing his skin but he was slowly breaking through the rope.

Ben Johnson was madder than baby rattler and shouted at Larabee, “Make no never no mind. You and your friend die in the morning. Same time you killed my brother.” With that pronouncement, he stomped away.

After the man was out of earshot, Larabee asked, “Ezra, you hit?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Larabee.” Ezra was wearing dark clothes so the blood did not show readily.

“You free yet?” The gunslinger’s voice held a touch of pain as he tried to move closer to Ezra.

“One more minute, the last is….ah, there. I am free.” Ezra kept his hands to the back, so as not to alert anyone in his change of status.

“Go for help.” Chris commanded.

“Why not let me free you and you escape also.” Ezra asked.

“My leg is in too much pain. You’ll do better alone.” Chris’ voice was firm.

Resigned, the gambler sighed, “As you wish.”

Their captors didn’t bother with them the rest of the evening. They didn’t bother feeding them, there was no point to waste food on the soon to be dead.

Chris fell asleep as did all the men in camp. No one had been left to watch them. Ezra let his head list to the side, waiting for the camp to be silent. When he felt it was safe, he slowly inched his body away from the tree into the shrubbery. His body hurt. He’d put his handkerchief to the chest wound and he had held it to his side to stem the blood flow. The bleeding that had ceased for a while, had started up again. Moving slowly, steadily, he made it far enough away that he could try standing up. He bit on the inside of his mouth to keep from making a sound aloud. He kept moving ‘til he figured it was safe enough to whistle.

After making the short, high sound, the Southerner waited in place. He didn’t have to wait long to hear the hoof beats of his beloved horse. Forcing himself into the saddle, he whispered in her ear and she took off for home. Ezra leaned forward in the saddle, trying to do as little as possible on the ride. The sun was coming up as the town came into sight and Ezra straightened himself in the saddle. He didn’t want to give the game away until after they set back out. Didn’t want to waste time on him before they got to Chris.  
\-----------  
Chris woke mid way through the night and noted that Ezra was gone. He wished he could believe that Ezra would bring help back. But a part of him wasn’t sure that the conman could truly be trusted. He had to admit, if only to himself, that Ezra has proven to be particularly useful on numerous occasions. Chris had to shake his head at himself, useful, shit, Vin was right. He was unfairly hard on the Southern gambler.

He just couldn’t warm up to the man. Their interests were so different. Money always seemed to be his driving force. After meeting Maude, he realized that wasn’t entirely Ezra’s fault. But still the man never stopped eyeing the main chance. Vin had asked him if he had noticed the changes in Ezra the last year. He hadn’t. He still saw him as he was on their first fight together. Maybe he did need to look closer.  
\--------------  
Ezra buttoned his jacket as he spotted Josiah at the church. He nudged his horse and arrived quickly at the church steps. “Josiah, we need to rescue Chris, he’s been injured. We were ambushed. Chris was in too much pain to leave with me. We don’t have much, they intend to kill him later this morning.” Ezra hoped that’s all Josiah needed, he didn’t have much strength left.

Josiah took control, “Ezra, get a fresh mount. I’ll round up the others.” With that Josiah jogged down the street. Not really noting the condition Ezra was in.

Ezra went to the livery and tipped the hand to saddle a fresh horse. He paid him extra to take good care of Chaucer. The boy started right in on taking care of the horse and paid no attention to the discomfort that Ezra displayed getting on to the fresh mount. Finally up on the horse, the conman straightened and went to meet up with the others.

Vin already had his horse saddled as he was just about to start his patrol. Ezra joined him and tried to stay focused on JD’s story, Vin was the one that noticed too many little things. Josiah, Buck and Nathan with his bag, gathered around Ezra and he explained where they were ambushed.

They took off at good clip, realizing how crucial time was. The men rode hard for two hours. Ezra was fading rapidly, but was at the back of the group and it went unnoticed as the other five were anxious to be in time to save Chris. Ezra let them draw further ahead, then turned his mount toward the river. He wanted a drink as he was feeling extremely hot. As the horse neared the edge of the bank, he stumbled on a rock and reared. This jarred Ezra and he was unable to catch his balance and fell off, rolling down the steep bank. He was unconscious before he reached the water’s edge.  
\------------  
When Johnson and his gang awoke to find Ezra gone, they were rather upset. Chris feigned sleep until they woke him. He looked around then asked of the abductors, “What you do with my friend?”

"You're sayin that you didn’t know he left?” With a sneer in his voice.

“Don’t care what you believe.” This was the truth. Chris would of loved some water, but had no intention of asking for it.

“Well, you still die in an hour. Then I go after yer fancy friend.” Johnson stomped away.

Chris sat back relieved that Ezra was gone. But didn’t believe that help would arrive in time. As he looked to where the gambler had lain yesterday, he noticed two dark stains. The gunslinger realized that the stains were blood and that Ezra had lied to him about his condition. This made him even less hopeful than he’d been. Damm Ezra.

The men returned in less than an hour and dragged Larabee to the open area of the shrubbed region. He leaned the gunslinger against a tree. Johnson was preparing for a shot. Before he could pull the trigger, a shot sounded and Johnson fell to the ground.

Vin had aimed and shot, jumped off his horse and pumped his mare’s leg, ready to shoot another.

Chris sagged against the tree in relief at seeing the five men enter and take over camp. Buck shot one and Vin shot his second before the other five surrendered to them.

As Buck and Josiah kept their guns on the men, JD relieved them of their weapons. Nathan rushed over to Chris, closely followed by Vin.

“Where you hit?” Nathan asked of the gunslinger.

“Thigh and arm. Arm’s really nothing. Can’t get the bleeding to stop on my leg.” Relief replaced worry and the adrenaline rush subsided, leaving a weakened man in its wake. Chris did look around and asked, “Where’s Ezra?”

“He was right behind us,” Nathan answered, never looking away from the leg wound.

Vin did look around and stood up to see if he was with Buck and them. Couldn’t see him anywhere. He looked back to Chris and shook his head.

“Nathan, you fix his injuries?” Chris asked as he grimaced in pain.

“What injuries?” Nathan said as he shook his head.

“There was blood in two spots where he lay. He lied when I asked if he was hit.” Chris hissed as Nathan had cut his jeans and was preparing to dig the bullet out.

“Ah, hell,” was Vin’s response. “I’ll backtrack.” He turned and went straight to his horse.  
\----------  
The rain that had been threatening, started with a downpour. Nathan got Buck and Josiah to help drag Chris under a canopy of trees to keep him as dry as they could. He needed to make another fire for his equipment. JD hurried to get dry kindling from under tress and bushes that hadn’t been soaked with the rain yet.

The outlaws complained loudly about being left in the rain. Josiah’s voice boomed that they would need a lot of rain to cleanse their souls. They were ignored as they continued to complain.

Nathan finally got the bullet out and was packing the wound to stop the bleeding. JD got the water boiling and fixed up one of Nathan’s ‘teas’ that would help with the pain.  
\-----------  
Vin noticed that only five horses had ridden close to the camp. He was hoping to find when that had changed, but the rain changed his chances. The fast, hard deluge wiped out any tracks that were on the ground. Vin was left with riding back to where he last remembered speaking with Ezra.

The dirt turned to mud and the mud slowed his horse down. The tracker pulled his hat down lower over his face to keep the rain out of his eyes. Frustration built as the rain continued. All chances of a trail were completely dead and he hoped that didn’t mean that Ezra would end up that way too. His promise to find the gambler, no matter what, meant a lot to him. He intended to follow through. He finally came to the spot that he last remembered seeing the man.

The tracker spied movement off to his left and drew his weapon as he made his way there. He came upon the horse that Ezra had used. He was real sorry that Ez hadn’t been on Chaucer. He was almost sure that horse could talk and at least would be able to have led him to the stubborn man. He got off his horse and approached the gelding. After picking up the reins Vin checked the saddle and shoes to see if he could glean any clue. A small pebble in the shoe suggested a river to Vin. He secured the horse to a shrub. He’d pick it up on the way back. He made his way to the river. He found a safe way down the bank and slowly walked down stream. The tracker could tell that the water was rising steadily.

Up ahead he spotted a green that didn’t belong to its surroundings and made his way to it. As he drew closer he saw it was the gambler’s jacket and hurried his horse along. It looked like the water might carry him away, so Vin jumped off his horse and sprinted to the fallen man. He just caught him by the arm before the water carried him down river.

Vin turned him over and Ezra’s skin felt very cold to the touch. He put his ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Vin held his breath, as he hoped. Very faint, but he could make one out. He called out the gambler’s name but received no response. He dragged him up the bank, ‘til he was out the water’s way. He looked at the man’s chest and discovered two bullet entries. No exit wounds could be found. He needed Nathan.

Ezra’s fine clothes were soaked and coated with mud, that made him heavier to get up the bank. Vin opted for getting his horse and slinging the gambler’s body over the saddle and get them all up the bank at the easiest spot. Ez was murmuring, but Vin couldn’t make out any clear words.

Vin got them up the embankment and sought out the driest area. He laid Ezra down and used his bedroll to cushion the unconscious man’s head. Vin spoke aloud to his friend. “Found ya right away. You weren’t forgotten. I need ya to wake up. Find out how bad yer hurt.” He still received nothing for an answer. He rested the man’s head in his lap and used the bedroll to half cover the gambler’s body.  
\--------------  
Nathan had Chris taken care of, bullet and both wounds cleaned. But the patient was as uncooperative as usual. Kept saying he was fine and could ride his horse. Nathan shook his head at the stubbornness. Though, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure why it should surprise him, Chris was no different than the rest of them. They were all bad patients.

The healer finished fixing his tea for pain and would stuff it down Larabee’s throat before he let him up on any horse.

Chris was fussing with Josiah. He wanted the large man to get him up on his horse so they could leave. Josiah just grinned at the injured man as he watched the healer signal behind him. “Chris, it appears that Nathan will agree you can ride, if you drink his tea first.” Josiah smiled at Chris’ predicament.

Chris commented over his shoulder, “Don’t want to fall asleep Nathan, then I’d have to shoot ya when I woke up.”

Nathan grinned, “It’s for pain, if you guys would sip the stuff, instead of gulping it down, you all would be able to tell the difference.” He handed the cup to the gunslinger.

Chris stared hard at Nathan for a few seconds, then accepted the cup and gulped it down. “Now, Josiah, help me into the saddle.” The request sounded more like a command, but Josiah took no notice, cause he understood that Chris hated being incapacitated in any manor.

Buck and JD put the five outlaws on their horses, two without their hats. All five still complaining about being wet. Buck grew tired of this and yelled, “Shut up or the next thing you’ll be complainin on is being put in your graves wet.” Buck used Chris’ no nonsense look and the men shut up.

Buck turned his back to the outlaws and winked at JD as he joined Josiah and Chris.

JD swung up onto his horse and approached Chris and Josiah. Looking at Josiah, JD asked, “Think Vin found Ezra yet?”

“Hope so, son.” Josiah said quietly, praying for the best.

The five men took off with five subdued charges. The rain, now a fine mist, didn’t obscure their vision. JD moved up next to Josiah and asked another question. “Vin can track in the rain too, can’t he?”

Josiah shook his head, “Not much to work with when the rain washes all the tracks away.” JD didn’t reply, just took on a somber expression.

They weren’t moving very quickly, deliberately, making it an easier ride for their leader. An hour later, they came upon the other horse.

“Ain’t that the horse Ezra used?” JD asked.

“Yeah, Kid, I think it is.” Buck agreed.

Josiah boomed out, “EZRA! VIN!” They all could hear the sound reverberate around them. Then they all heard a gunshot from the right. Josiah took off after the sound, with a look at Chris, Nathan took off after him.

JD was all set to but Chris stayed him, “Still have to look after our outlaws.” JD nodded, unhappy, but resigned.

Josiah rode in the direction of the gunshot for a bit, then called out again. This time he heard a voice shouting his name.

“Over here. Ezra’s hurt.”

Josiah and Nathan found the two men on the ground, under the thickest part of the brush.

“Can you tell where he was hit?” Nathan asked, by way of a greeting.

“Chest and side, still bleeding slowly. He’ only a bit warmer than when I found him in the river.” Vin answered.

Nathan already had the gambler’s jacket and shirt opened, looking at the wounds. “Looks like the bullet in his side went clean through. But the one in his upper chest is still there.” Nathan noticed how fast Ezra’s body was warming up. He had a fever. “The water is the only reason he’s still alive. Got him so cold, slowed the blood flow. I’ll haveta work on him here.” The healer opened his bag and took out his meager equipment. Need a fire, haveta clean these.” Indicating his scalpel and needle. “Gotta make sure it’s clean. Used these on Chris already.” Nathan thought to himself that if he’d kept all the bullets he took out of these guys, he’d have a barrel full.

Josiah stood, “I’ll let the others know. I’ll return.”

Nathan looked up at the sometimes preacher man, “Bring a couple of bedrolls, to help keep the rain off Ezra.” Josiah nodded.

He rode back to the others and broke the news. Chris nodded. He turned to Buck and JD, “We have to get these men to jail first, then you can bring out a wagon.”

JD looked to Josiah for a sign about Ezra’s condition. Josiah answered the silent appeal, “Nathan’ll fix him.” Not sure it that was the truth or not.

The three peacekeepers took the five prisoners and headed to town. Josiah and the three bedrolls, headed back to Ezra.  
\-------------  
Ezra was in pain. He had to get away, but it was so hard to move. He had to get them, he had to let them know. He tried, but his throat wasn’t working. He had to tell them or Chris would think he’d run out on them. He tried again. He swallowed and then croaked out, “Find Chris……….he’s shot……..’ll kill him.” Ezra’s throat was so dry, he swallowed again and tried to speak once more. “Must find Chris. Leave me. Go.”

Vin heard the soft ramblings about Chris and tried to reassure him. “Ez, we found Chris. He’s okay. Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?”

Ezra heard a voice, figured it was Vin. He knew Vin was the only one who’d look for him, but he had to get him to go find Chris. Chris was going to die. Anxious, he repeated, “Go, gotta find Chris. He’s hurt.”

“Ezra, you’re hurt too.” Nathan told him.

Recognizing that voice, the conman realized that Nathan was fixing the wrong man. “No! Go to Chris. No one will want me back if I let Chris die. Go find Chris. Chaucer knows.”

Ezra said this as Nathan started to dig out the bullet. The gambler screamed in pain and mercifully fell into unconsciousness. Nathan worked quickly and got the bullet out. He cleaned the wound out thoroughly as Ezra couldn’t currently feel it. That would help prevent infection. The man’s skin was already getting hotter. Nathan knew that even though the water had probably saved him, that same time in the water caused the fever. They needed to get him back to town. After he finished bandaging the wounds, he said as much to Vin and Josiah.

Josiah took off any extra weight from his horse as Nathan packed up what little belongings they had. Josiah climbed up onto his horse and waited for Vin and Nathan to lift Ezra into his arms. Nathan covered the gambler’s face so the rain wouldn’t effect him. The took off for town.

Three quarters of the way back they met up with Buck and JD. They had the wagon and extra blankets. Josiah was willing to release his charge as his arms were aching. The dead weight had made it an awkward fit for the preacher to carry the gambler in his arms comfortably. JD climbed in the bed to cradle Ezra’s head.

When they finally arrived back in town, Josiah carried the still unconscious conman up to Nathan’s room. The healer turned him on his back and took off his boots and gunbelt. Nathan turned to brew the tea mixtures and JD took his place by Ezra, replacing the cool cloths on the gambler’s forehead every few minutes.

Vin entered the healer’s office with a question on his lips. “How’s he doin?”

“Runnin’ a fever. Made some teas, one for fever and one for pain. We’ll haveta dribble it in his mouth.” Nathan took for granted the others would help tend. They usually did. The healer showed both JD and Vin what he wanted done.

Vin shared as an after thought, “Chris says that two of the criminals that we brought in got shot.”

Nathan looked puzzled, “Didna know that they got injured yesterday.”

JD smiled, “Didn’t.” JD smiled even bigger, “Chris shot em on the way in. Wouldn’t stop their whining.  
\------------  
Ezra felt hot and like he’d been running. Only he couldn’t remember where he was running to. He might figure it out if only he could open his eyes, but they were so heavy, they wouldn’t budge. He concentrated, but that still didn’t work. He’d rest a bit, then try again.

He heard voices around him. He could hear Vin and Nathan. Then he heard Buck.

“……It was leading a dishonest life and not knowing when to keep your mouth shut, that got you shot. Nothing less than you deserve.”

Ezra was saddened that Buck still felt that way about him. He’d actually believed that they had started a friendship of sorts. But he also realized, that he was a close friend to Chris, and that would prevent him from ever truly trusting the dishonest gambler.

Sighing, Ezra didn’t want to deal with the emotions this brought up and ceased fighting the blackness that beckoned.  
\------------  
Nathan worked on the arm with the bullet wound. “Went clean through. You’ll be fine.”

“That Larabee’s nuts. You can’t just haul off and shoot a guy.”

“Seems like that’s what you and your gang did.” Buck retorted.

“That’s different, we were paid to do that. That’s a job. Larabee shot us for no good reason.” The wounded outlaw said in his defense.

“He had a great reason, you were annoying as hell. You’re just lucky he didn’t kill ya.” Buck smiled as he said that, remembering.

“We shouldna got shot.” He winced as Nathan cleaned out the wound.

Buck was fed up with the whining baby, “Know what got you shot? It was leading a dishonest life and not knowing when to keep your mouth shut, that got you shot. Nothing less than you deserve.” Buck glared at him, rested his hand on the gun in his holster, daring him to speak some more.

Recognizing the stare, the whiner averted his eyes and kept quiet.

Nathan secured the bandage and nodded to let Buck know he was done and could take the man back to jail.

“Hey Nathan,” JD said, getting the healer’s attention. “Ezra moved a bit, almost came to, but seems like he unconscious again.

Nathan went over to check on Ezra as Vin stood watching. He’d noticed the same thing as Buck was talking.

Nathan checked his pulse and eyes first, then answered, “He’s still unconscious. JD, try to dribble some more of the tea in him. His fever’s still too high.” The healer looked over to Vin, “Bring Chris up here. Need to check his wounds, but tell him we need him to talk to Ezra. Maybe hearing his voice, he’ll hear that Chris is all right.” Vin nodded and left to get the gunslinger.

Vin found their leader in the saloon with Buck, drinking coffee. Vin sat next to him. “Nathan wants ya to speak to Ezra….”

Buck jumped in, “He’s awake?”

Vin shook his head, “No. Still unconscious. When we found him, he told us to leave him and go help you. Refused to let us help him. He was fevered then too. Nathan thinks, maybe if he hears your voice, he’ll know you’re okay.”

Chris nodded and stood slowly, his own leg really hurting. Buck grabbed Vin’s arm before he followed Chris. He whispered, “This Nathan’s way of getting to check over Chris?”

Vin just half smiled at Buck, giving him all the answer he needed.

Vin went up the stairs behind Chris. Knowing instinctively that Chris would refuse any offered help. Even though Chris was in obvious pain, he wanted to go up the stairs himself. Vin was ready to catch him if need be.

Chris was hurting bad as he entered Nathan’s but his face gave very little away. Nathan saw the extra lines about Chris’ eyes and knew he was in pain.

“Chris if you would talk to Ezra, maybe your voice will allow him to let himself come out of it. While you do that, I’ll just check your wounds and change the bandages. That way you won’t have to come back later.”

Chris looked at Nathan, seeing if that was really what he wanted, but his face seemed earnest when he encouraged him to begin speaking. Chris told Ezra how the others showed up and saved him and that now five of them were in jail. He told the gambler how he’d come to shoot two them, “Real cocky mouth, but their words weren’t as cultured as yours.” That had gotten a laugh from JD and Nathan. Vin was just intent on watching Ezra. He thought that Ezra was paying attention to Chris’ voice.

Nathan finished up redressing both of Chris’ wounds and left with him to get some food.

Early the next morning, Ezra opened his eyes to Vin and JD. JD was the first to speak, “Hey, Ez, sure glad that you’re finally awake. I was startin to worry.” JD tried to sound chipper through his weariness.

Ezra tried to smile, but found his mouth so dry, he swallowed instead. Vin put a cup of water to his mouth. The gambler nodded his thanks. Wetting his throat, he sighed. Looking at Vin, he asked, “How long?”

“Yesterday.” Vin answered.

“Chris?” Urgency in his raspy voice.

“Fine. We found him in time. Thanks to you.” Vin told him.

“Ez, how come you didn’t tell anyone you were hurt. You were hurt worse than Chris.” JD asked in his innocent way.

Ezra was prevented from having to answer as Nathan walked in. He was delighted that his patient had regained consciousness. He checked and changed the dressings, satisfied that they were well on their way to healing.

Nathan shooed JD off to go get some sleep. Noting the expression on Vin’s face, he wasn’t even going to try there. The healer started the preparations for a new batch of teas.

Vin leaned over quietly and reasked JD’s question, “Why didn’t you say somethin about being shot?”

Ezra, still weak physically and emotionally, answered without thinking. “His life is worth more than mine. Always has been, always will be.” It was said without self pity. Instead it was said with a resignation of a man that accepted he was measured and considered less than others.

Vin felt a squeeze in his chest at the knowledge that he knew no way to alter Ezra’s perception.

Nathan felt a momentarily twinge at the self deprecating tone. But as usual, he sluffed it off as he always did. A part of him believing that it was true anyway.  
\-------------  
After two days, no one could take anymore of Ezra’s grouchiness and Nathan said he could return to his own bed.

That was all that Ezra wanted, to be in his own room. Problem was, he didn’t feel any better there. Felt like he didn’t really belong anymore. It was completely unsettling.

Ezra ended up at the tables by the afternoon. He was only able to hand shuffle the cards, the full shuffle still hurt too much.

It was another week before Ezra was gambling at his table with ease of movement. But Nathan still wanted him to take it easy for another week before resuming patrol.

Nathan was also giving Chris a bad time about resuming duty too soon and not letting his thigh heal up completely. Nathan threw up his hands in defeat at his two stubborn patients.  
\----------  
Chris and Buck were sitting outside the saloon in the afternoon sun. The ruckus from inside drew their attention. A loud crash of a broken table had them out of their seats.

“What trouble has Ezra got into now?” Chris said over his shoulder to Buck as he drew even with him.

“Probably cheated someone that took exception to it.” Buck answered as he grinned.

Both men were startled as a voice from behind commented, “This is one confrontation that you will not be able to lay the blame at my feet, gentleman.” The gambler’s outward expression was his usual poker face. Inwardly, Ezra was shocked and dismayed by the erroneous conclusion that Chris and Buck automatically jumped to. He followed the two men into the saloon and the three of them quickly dispatched the ruffians. While Buck and Chris took the men to jail, Ezra proceeded to his room.

Emotions warred within. The hurt caused by Chris’ assumption was greater than the gambler felt comfortable with. He realized that he had truly hoped that Chris Larabee would be able to develop some trust in him. He now knew this was an unattainable goal and he was only conning himself if he thought different. He also realized that he was only in for future disappointment if he were to stay. With a heavy heart, Ezra packed a bag.  
\---------  
Chris walked backed to the jail, disgruntled that he hadn’t found Ezra so he could apologize to him. As he sat down, he noticed the envelope with his name scrawled in a flowing script. He fingered the envelope wondering what it could say. He figured it was from Ezra, who else would write so pretty.

Tanner walked in and saw his friend playing with a letter. “Secret admirer, Cowboy?”

Instead of a quick come back, Chris took on a more serious expression, “Nope. Think it’s from Ezra.”

Vin sighed, “Well, read it.”

Chris opened the letter. Written on fine stationary, the pen strokes looked as though they belonged on the paper. The gunslinger took a breath before he read the words.

“Mr. Larabee,

It has come to my attention that a predominant number of members from this group have no confidence or trust in my person. Unfortunately, I’ve undergone enough of a change that I can no longer belong to the world I came from.

Obviously, I cannot remain here either, as I have little or no chance of altering the mind set of those around me. With this knowledge, I see no option but for me to vacate this municipality.

I also realize that you will see this as a breech of faith, and, that I finally did run out on you. It is with great sorrow that I bid you adieu.

Mr. Tanner is hereby released from all promises made.

Sincerely,

Ezra P. Standish.”

Chris swore aloud as he finished reading Ezra’s letter. Vin made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, he directed it toward Larabee himself. Chris didn’t comment on it, he knew that the sharpshooter and he didn’t see eye to eye on Standish.

“Damm, Chris. You and Nathan drove him away.” Vin said accusingly.

“It was Buck and me….” Chris broke off as the puzzled look on the tracker’s face told him that wasn’t what he was referring to.

“Ya did something more?” Tanner asked.

“Well, I mighta jumped to a conclusion too soon.” Chris confessed without details.

“Ya always do with Ezra, pard.” Tanner told him quietly.

Chris rubbed his face in confusion. “I just don’t trust him yet.”

“Dammit Larabee. Why just Ezra? How come not all of us. You didn’t know any of us but Buck. Why trust any of the rest. Is it what he does….gambling? Have you ever really watched him play with us? Do you …or any of us…leave the table without our money. We may feel the loss, but he always lets us win it back…..but real slow like, so’s we don’t notice. Musta worked, cause you all never noticed.” Vin was worked up real good. Other than nodding or shaking his head, Chris couldn’t get a word in. “Nathan’s always accusing him of cheatin, but the only time we’ve ever seen him do it was when we……we, Chris, needed him to so’s we could get the bad guys. Anybody ever says thanks pard? Good job? Nah, not even me ‘til just real recent. When I began noticing the changes.” Vin paced the office in agitation.

Chris broke in, “He’s always grippin.”

“Sure he does, all part of keepin the con going. The one where we all still see him as he first was. Couple of months ago, that thing with Josiah. I told ya to think on it. Kin see ya didn’t.” Chris started to say something, but Vin put his hand up to stop him. But the direction of his thoughts changed as the table began rumbling and the ground beneath them shaking. “What the hell?”  
\-----------  
The ride out of town was more difficult than he expected. He wished that he had not broken his own cardinal rule. Don’t develop friendships.

Ezra took off in the direction of Colorado. Hadn’t been there much, should be able to work the gambling halls. He knew he could put a lot of miles on before dusk, so he kept to a steady gait.

Emotions continued to war within. He already missed these men that he had allowed too close, but he also felt a great burden lifted off his shoulders. Now he could not let them down or fail them. Something he was bound to do. It was better to have Mr. Larabee angered at a suppose failed deed than an actual one. Ezra figured he could live with this. Well, he had to, whether he really wanted to or not.

After just an hour of riding, the gambler crossed a stream. As he made the other side, he dismounted so that Chaucer could drink as much as he wanted. Ezra walked to a shrub to relief himself. The birds all around squawked suddenly. He turned to Chaucer, who was pawing the ground and moving toward the water nervously.

“What’s the matter, girl? Know that we’re leaving?” Ezra didn’t get to say anymore for the ground started to shake violently. He ran to the area where Chaucer was, but before he could reach his horse, the tree behind him tore loudly and dipped in his direction. If he hadn’t moved toward his horse, Ezra would have been crushed by the base of the falling tree. As it was, he was hit and knocked over by the branches. He then found himself trapped under said branches, branches with a diameter of fourteen feet around. When his head collided with the ground, Ezra lost consciousness.  
\---------  
The earth rippled violently along one of its many platelets. The mere two centimeters of movement didn’t look like much to the naked eye, but to the earth itself, that much movement causes an incalculable amount of motion. That motion in turn, unleashes powerful forces that shake all of the surface fixtures. Trees fell, dirt slid. Meager structures crumbled. Animals fled for the open spaces. Human folk, without the ability to feel the preamble shudders the ground sends off, had no such warning and fell victim to the fracturing buildings.

Four Corners was just such a place. Windows busted, shelving downed, trapping shoppers. Outhouses collapsed, some with occupants. Liquor bottles now graced the floor, but the saloon was still standing. The back side of the hotel fell as did the surveyors office. Damage could be found in all structures, but the furniture and shelving posed the most jeopardy.

Vin and Chris were in the middle of the street when the town sustained the most damage. The earth rumbled for what felt like an eternity, but was actually only twenty seconds. Screams and shouts were heard echoing throughout the town. Vin ran to the church, Chris ran to the boarding house. Chris called out for Buck and JD. Buck answered almost right away, then he in turn called out for JD. Many calls and shouts were answered with pleas for help. Chris and Buck together lifted debris and unearthed people from under the fallen wreckage.

One of the groggy coughs from under the stairwell caught at Buck. He turned around quickly and spied a dust covered friend.

“JD! Boy is it good to see you. Are ya hurt?” Buck cried out, as he rushed over to his young friend.

“Just have dirt in my mouth, otherwise I think I’m fine.” JD brushed off enough dust to cloud the air about him. “How are the others?” He moved with Buck back to where Chris was.

“We’ll have to find out after we help everyone here.” Chris reminded them, feverently glad that they were both all right.

JD nodded and joined in at sifting through the debris.  
\-----  
When Vin ran into the church, he looked around for his large friend. Seeing no one, he called out, “Josiah? You hurt?” Vin heard a moan, followed by a groan. Vin headed for the little anteroom where the sounds came from.

He found his friend on the floor, covered in books. Vin moved the books off the large man and visually looked for blood and injuries. He called softly to the preacher, “Josiah, ya with me?”

“That would depend where you are.” The rumblely voice answered. Josiah put his hand up to his head before opening his eyes. He brushed off the layer of dust before he tried to open his eyes. Opening them slowly, he looked about him and realized that he lay on the floor. “How did I get here?”

“A ground shake. Shook the town real good. Lots of buildings are down.” Vin answered as he helped the man to a sitting position.

“ ‘Pears that nothin’s broken. I’ll probably be sore tomorrow.” Josiah smiled at Vin’s rueful expression. “Shall we lend our hand?” Josiah asked as they both moved toward the door.

They ran toward Nathan’s. The stairway was askewed but seemed passable. They both called out to Nathan.

A voice from behind them called out, answering them, “Here. I’m gonna need more bandages.” Nathan was bent over a fallen man, checking his damage.

Josiah nodded and indicated to Vin that he would get the needed supplies. Vin nodded in return and went in search of the others.

As he stepped into the main street, he was shocked at the condition of the town. But as in crisis past, people were resilient. As one was helped up from the debris, they would in turn lend a hand to the next fallen person. Vin joined in.

The tracker located Chris, Buck and JD. He let them know that Josiah and Nathan were fine. He met Chris’ eyes and said aloud, “Ezra.” Chris winced.

Buck looked up and said, “Haven’t seen him. Haven’t been to the saloon yet.”

JD said almost at the same time, “My god, he’s probably hurt.” JD turned to go to his aid.

Chris called out, “He’s not there.” JD stopped and turned toward Chris as did Buck. “He rode out this morning.”

“Where’d he go?” JD asked, not picking up on Chris’ voice.

“He’s left for good.” Chris ground out.

“Well, we gotta go get him.” JD stated as though they were all dense if they hadn’t thought that for themselves.

Vin smiled. Buck frowned. He looked up at Chris, “You get a chance to speak with him before he left, Pard?”

The gunslinger shook his head no.

JD wore a puzzled frown, “What happened?”

Instead of answering the exact question, Chris said, “He left a note.”

“Still don’t matter none, we have to go after him.”

Chris almost smiled at JD’s steadfastness. A lot like Vin. It seemed so simple to them. Just bring him back. Chris looked about him, “We need to find everybody here.” He turned away after the command.

JD seemed about to speak, but Vin silenced him with a head movement. His eyes telling the youth that he would be going out after the gambler. JD accepted Vin’s silent declaration.  
\----------  
The three cowboys were relieved that the falling trees hadn’t hit them. They continued their ride to Playart. They needed to meet up with the trail boss. They rode without speaking. The three of them saw the downed man at the same time, the red jacket catching their eye amid the many browns of their surroundings. They dismounted and checked the man for signs of life.

The tallest said, “Still alive, but just. Got some fancy boots there.”

As though it was a go ahead, the chunky man squatted down and pulled the boots off. He then pointed to the watch that was laying next to the man, still attached to his vest. The tall man nodded. The weathered hands scooped it up quickly. They also tried to search the pockets, but they were hidden by the branches that had the body pinned to the ground.

The tall man added, “Take the hat, he don’t need it no more.” The hat went the same as the watch and boots. The two men got back on their horses and continued down the trail.

Chaucer stood hidden in the brush, out of sight, watching it all.

Ezra was oblivious to it all.  
\-----------  
By early evening the town had found all the missing people. Several had broken bones, cuts and gashes, but only one lost their life. Shopkeepers surveyed the damage, both inside and out. Plans were being made to restore all that had been damaged.

Vin looked over to Chris as they ate the food provided to all the workers by the hotel. “I’m going after Ezra. I’m leaving after I eat.”

Chris realized that he had to go too. He knew that a lot of the whys were tied up in him. It had been on his mind most of the afternoon. He was the reluctant leader of this band of peacekeepers and how he handled this would set the tone for the other men. They had to believe in each other, if any one of them could abandon another, they’d not believe, and that would destroy the unique unit they had formed. Ezra had earned his place, it was about time he showed the gambler that.

The enigmatic man looked at the tracker as he said, “I’m going with ya.”

JD chimed in, “Me too.”

Vin looked at him, “JD, you should go to Nettie’s. Check on them. Make sure Nettie’s okay for me.” The look he gave the youth, let him know that he had just been entrusted to look after someone Vin felt real protective about. JD nodded, understanding the faith that Vin had just placed in him.

Buck was slightly baffled by the Kid’s easy capitulation, but spoke to Chris out of guilt. “I’ll go with the two of you. Need to mend some fences.” Vin nodded, knowing instinctively that Buck had miles of fence line to fix.

Nathan was needed in town. He had lots of folks to care for. Josiah was torn, he wanted to go after Ezra. He owed him, but he knew that Nathan was going to need his help. He elected to stay.

With still two and a half hours of light left, the three men went in search of their wayward member.  
\-----------  
A shiver ran through his body, that in turn caused movement and that caused a groan of pain. Ezra woke with a feeling of being squashed. “Would the oaf sitting on me get off.” The voice wasn’t even a whisper, but sounded loud to his ears. He was puzzled by the lack of answer. “Guys, this isn’t funny,” he was addressing the whole group. The gambler forced his eyes open, he wanted to glare at whoever was playing this joke.

With his eyes open, Ezra looked at all he could see from his position. The creek, the tree. Event memories rushed in and Ezra knew he was alone. This time no one would look for him and he would die alone. This thought so troubled him, he moved in grief. The pain that lanced his body was severe enough to send him into oblivion.  
\--------  
Vin followed the tracks, sometimes with ease, other times it was difficult. Tree debris and shifted dirt obscured details. The tracker got off his horse several times to double check a hoof print, making sure it was Chaucer’s.

Both men knew that Ezra had chosen a trail to new country and realized how final Ezra had meant his leaving. Chris and Buck said little, Buck recognized Chris’ mood and knew he would be putting his life on the line if he took to chatting.

But that didn’t stop Buck from chatting to himself silently. He was pissed at the gambler now. He had Chris feeling all guilty and Chris didn’t need more guilt in his life. He needed to point that out to Chris, “We always figured he’d run out. Ya can’t go beating yourself up about it.”

Vin was fed up with that attitude. “Hell, Buck, yer sure able to give the Kid all sorts of room to grow. Ezra is no different. Hell, you’ve met his mother…” Vin lowered his voice and said very softly, “besides, is there any one of us that didn’t need a new chance or two along the way?” Vin turned his attention back to the ground and the prints he was tracking.

Buck looked out at the reds in the sky caused by the setting sun and tangled with his thoughts.

The words meant for Buck, really hit home for the gunslinger. He knew exactly what he was. Sarah had believed in him and changed all that. Even though he had resumed the lifestyle after her death, he was never the same reckless man as before.

At least Ezra’s lifestyle hadn’t left lots of bodies in his wake. To be fair to the gambler, he did wear his colors, proclaiming that he was a professional gambler. Player beware. Vin had also pointed out that the gambler never really relieved them of any great amount of money.

Now, his card playing was a source of fights and barroom brawls, but so was Buck’s womanizing. In these moments of rare honesty, Chris knew too, that his past has put the group in far greater danger, mortal danger than Ezra ever had. But his past had done this several times.

Vin was sure right about the kid. They all excused most all his mistakes due to his youth. He was growing up and they were all helping him. But in Ezra’s case, most of them have continued to judge him with an unchanged view. Chris thought on different moments that Vin had spoken of, helping that Chinese girl, helping rescue him, taking a bullet meant for Mary. The Ezra he’d met on that first day wouldn’t have done these deeds, but Ezra did do them. He had to have changed some and Chris knew that they hadn’t seen it and hadn’t looked for it.

His smart mouth and poker face made them forget he wasn’t all that old either. Chris knew that if he had a change of attitude, that some would follow his lead. Seemed that along with Vin, JD and Josiah had already noticed the changes in Ezra. Chris knew he’d have to let Ezra know too.

Chris looked over at the tracker and met the knowing eyes staring at him. Hazel eyes connected with blue and without words, let him know that he was right.

The tension in the tracker eased a mite, knowing that Chris had rethought the gambler. He knew that their silent leader was the key to getting Ezra back and Vin knew that was important. Lose any one member of the group and the rest would not hang together. This group had become important to Vin.

The tracker was about to call it time to set camp when he saw the horse. He was sure it was Chaucer. He called out to it and sure enough, the roan responded to it’s name. The three men rushed to her, but she stepped out of their reach and turned back the way she came.

Vin nodded, understanding and said aloud, “Okay girl, takes us to Ezra.”

With a snorted whinny, she turned and led them directly to Ezra. Forty-five minutes later, with the sun about down, the three peacekeepers saw Ezra, collapsed and trapped by a tree.

Vin was off his horse and at Ezra’s side faster than Buck could blink and was checking if there was any life left in his friend. He looked up, “There’s a heartbeat.” His relief was tangible.

Chris and Buck took a breath in relief too, then tethered their horses, surveying the area as they joined Vin.

“Damm,” Vin yelled, startling the two men. They looked to him. Vin explained, “He’s been robbed. Someone found him trapped and stole his boots and tore his watch off him. They left him here.” Disgust and a promise of retribution were found in his voice. The tracker looked around and at Chaucer, “Hell, they stole his hat too.” Vin walked about the area, then pointed to the ground, “Lookie here, three horses, two different men walked around him, stole from him, but didn’t help him none.”

“Bastards. That is so damm low,” Buck said, pure anger in his voice.

Chris bottled his anger for a later time and worked on instead, how to free Ezra.

The tree was too big to lift, even if all of them were there. So Chris figured that they’d have to use a pry bar. The gunslinger knew they’d have to wait for morning to get him out, but he needed to make him comfortable. He looked to Buck, “Go back tonight and bring Nathan with you. We can’t move him and then get him all the way back to town without hurting him worse.”

Buck knew he could use the moon to get back and left, with getting aid back here on his mind.

Chris looked for a rock he could use for digging. He worked at the dirt along the sides of Ezra. When he was finished, he had released lots of the pressure around Ezra’s waist by removing the dirt from under him without greatly moving him. The unconscious man moaned at the pain but said nothing, but his breathing eased a bit.

Vin unsaddled Chaucer and used his blanket to cover Ezra. As the sun was gone, so was the warm air. Ezra didn’t need to get chilled on top of everything else.

Chris continued with his digging until he had freed an even amount of dirt all around the gambler’s body. While he was still trapped by the awkward position of the smaller branches, the massive pressure caused by the larger branch had been eased. The blanket was wrapped as close as it could be around the oblivious man.

Vin built a fire as close to the gambler as was safe. Ezra was abnormally pale and the tracker knew that wasn’t good. Chris brewed coffee and shared the jerky from his saddle bag.

Vin nodded his thanks as he held the cup. “Ya think Ez lost all his money when they grabbed his boots?”

Chris sighed, remorse coloring his tone, “Probably, that’s where he usually kept it. It’s gonna kill him.”

They took turns sleeping and tending the fire. By morning, Ezra’s breathing was more ragged and Vin was actually afraid that they would lose him this time. Ez would die, thinking he was alone and without friends.

The two men heard a whistle, closely followed by, “Buck and Nathan coming in.”

The gunslinger and sharpshooter both reholstered their weapons.

Nathan took a sharp indrawn breath as he took in the situation. He and his bag were off the horse before it had completely stopped.

Buck removed the pick-axes that he’d brought with him to dig the gambler out from under the tree. He walked over to Chris and handed one to him, asking with his eyes the question of how Ezra was.

“Holding his own. Hasn’t come to.” Chris replied solemnly.

Vin stayed next to Ezra as Nathan checked him. Running both hands gently down his chest, feeling for oddities. The healer tried not to add to the pressure on the already distend area. He continued his examination, looking and listening for any signs of discomfort. Nathan was appalled at the amount of damage, and equally amazed that the conman was still alive.

He looked at the three men, shaking his head, “Ezra must be playing cards with the devil himself and cheating at every turn, only way to explain why he’s still alive.”

“What are ya sayin?” Vin asked, wanting it spelled out.

“Feels like every rib is broke, that could mean a hole in the lung. He’s not bleedin from his mouth, so maybe the lungs are okay. Won’t know ‘til I turn him ‘round. Hip might be broken or dislocated. His liver is all puffed out. Really don’t know why he’s alive.”

“He is too damm stubborn to just up and die.” Buck said with confidence.

Vin just stayed close to his side as he stated, “He don’t want to die alone. He thinks he’s alone.”

“Well, let’s git him dug out from under that tree.” Nathan said practically.

Chris and Buck worked at the dirt on either side of the unconscious man, as Vin sat quietly talking to the gambler. Nathan prepared his bandages for wrapping the chest and any other problems that might occur. The side that Chris worked on was deeper first and Nathan wanted to remove Ezra that way. They evened out the area, then Chris grabbed the shoulders, Nathan the torso, and Buck the legs as they tried to move the man in a smooth motion. They rolled him onto the blanket that Vin placed as close as he could. As Ezra was placed on his back, the men received their first sounds, groans of pain.

“Least he’s still with us,” Buck said into the silent group.

Nathan set about immediately at rechecking what he thought were the damaged areas. He ran his hands along the torso and chest as he watched for blood coming from the mouth.

The pain of movement was enough to drag Ezra out of the blackness. He strained to hear and again he was fooled into believing that he heard his friends..no past acquaintances nearby. He knew it was a delusion and returned to the oblivion again.

Nathan placed a bedroll under Ezra’s shoulders to keep him propped up a bit, seemed to ease his breathing. Vin let Ezra’s head rest on his knees so it didn’t loll back.

“Yup, every rib is busted. But…’pears that the lungs don’t have no hole. The devil must have lost that round.” Nathan couldn’t stop shaking his head at the luck the gambler seemed to possess. Nathan knew they couldn’t move him and asked if a shelter of sorts could be built.

Buck and Chris set about doing that as Vin stayed close. Vin had a gut feeling that he’d only get one chance to let Ez see that he wasn’t alone and that they wouldn’t let him go.

The shelter completed, Buck got a fire going and Chris brewed the coffee, he wanted it drinkable.

Nathan kept mumbling to himself about poker and bluffing all the while he tended the gambler. The ribs were wrapped, but it was tenuous at best. He had to avoid putting pressure around the stomach but still manage to keep the ribs together. He couldn't work on the hip without undoing the ribs. And worse part he wasn’t even sure any of this would help, didn’t know if Ezra would live. He kept his hands busy, didn’t want to have to tell Vin any of this.

Buck left, he was bringing back a wagon to transport Ezra. Most of Nathan’s tools were back in Four Corners, the books that could help him were back there too.

As Ezra attempted again to climb out of the darkness, he was first greeted with pain. He groaned. Then he realized that the awful pressure that had been holding him down was gone. Intense pain was the only thing he felt in its wake.

Ezra was distracted from his pain by an insistent voice that kept calling him. It sounded like the resolute Mr. Tanner, a man that took the few promises he made very seriously. He should remind him that he had been released from the promise.

Vin and Nathan were delighted by the groans of pain. Vin gripped Ezra’s hand and called out to him. “Ezra, Ez……c’mon, open yer eyes. We need to talk to ya. Ezra……..Ezra.”

Nathan dropped a few drops of water onto his lips and the tongue emerged and whisked them in. Nathan dropped a few inside the mouth and they were swallowed. He turned his smile to Vin, “He’s still tryin to live.” Nathan was pleased to see these reactions.

Vin was about to call out again, when a feeble whisper sounded, “Vin……..Vin, you’re released from your promise. You……..can……go.” That much work exhausted the gambler and he was ready to return to the blackness, but he was prevented by a loud voice yelling at him.

“You get the hell back here Standish, I haven’t released you from your promise. You don’t get out of it this easy.” The Larabee growl was recognizable no matter what condition he found himself in.

Ezra found himself mentally recoiling from the harshness of the voice, realizing that Mr. Larabee didn’t take kindly to anyone disobeying his orders. This was the thought he took with him back into the darkness.

Vin looked at his friend with gratitude, he had probably given the gambler the best shot at living. Chris hadn’t released him yet, so he couldn’t fold. Now he would fight.

Nathan shook his head, looking up at Vin, then Chris, “Seems to be breathing a bit easier. In the future Chris, I just have you come in and order one of the fellas to live, it’ll make my work a lot easier.”

Chris said nothing as he sipped on his almost cold coffee. He went about brewing some fresh as Nathan kept tending Ezra’s minor injuries. Vin whispered into the gambler’s ear, then took off for the brush.

Midday faded to afternoon and they could hear Buck and the wagon returning. He had JD and Josiah with him. Buck smiled broadly as he saw that Ezra was still with them. He had been half afraid that he would return to find that he had died. He could feel JD’s sigh of relief, the Kid had a way of reading between the lines where the gambler was concerned.

They padded the wagon and then loaded their cargo very slowly and carefully. Nathan and Vin were actually happy to hear the moans of pain. The gambler had been way too silent and Nathan found himself wishing for the incessant chatter. Vin and JD rode in back to further cushion Ezra, as the ride back was sure to jar the injured body more than it could really withstand.

It took double the time to return, Buck figured they could of walked back faster than they were traveling, but they got Ezra back to town no worse for the ride. They had already decided to put Ezra in the anteroom of the church. The outside entrance only had one stair, becoming the easiest place to carry him. Most all movement elicited moans and groans and Nathan had feared the stairs to his place may be quake damaged too.

As Chris, Buck and Josiah carried the gambler into the church, Nathan, with JD’s help, ran to get the medical supplies he would need. Then with the help of all, Nathan was able to wrap the ribs while still protecting the liver. The hip was popped back into place. That particular maneuver caused the loudest cries of pain.

It was while they were undressing the gambler that Josiah noticed, “Where are Ezra’s boots.”

In a low, dangerous voice, Vin explained, “A future dead man stole them off him while he was pinned. His hat and watch too.”

“Geez, that means all his money’s gone. How do we get it back?” JD asked with straight forward innocence.

Buck gave an exasperated sound, but Chris sat forward in his seat. “We get it back.”

“Huh?” The Kid asked.

Instead of answering direct, the gunslinger looked at Vin, “Ya think ya can track those fellas?”

Vin met the direct gaze with a single nod.

Chris nodded in return and said aloud, “We leave in the morning.” Chris knew it was a gesture for Ezra, hopefully he recognize it as such.

Morning duty or not Vin was staying in the church for the night. JD had already decided to remain too. He planned on reading to Ezra, to let him know that he cared.

Buck and Chris left to get some sleep, Chris using Ezra’s room so as not to make the long ride to his place.

Josiah got out the extra bedrolls and the four men took turns watching over Ezra for any signs of discomfort. What Nathan feared transpired just before dawn. Ezra tried to move while sleeping and wrenched his already abused body. The yelp of pain startled the three sleeping, they awoke with guns drawn. Nathan almost chuckled at the sight.

It was the cough that caused the most pain. Laying down is a tough way to cough as it is, let alone with no ribs attached to the sternum. Nathan signaled that he needed the three of them to get Ezra into a more upright position. Nathan’s blood further chilled when he saw the traces of blood in his spit. Nathan tried to get some of the numbing tea inside his patient, but without great success.

An hour later another cough followed by a grunt. Vin was at his side in a moment, talking to him, “Ez, try not to cough. We got ya, but ya need to stay still.”

The pain was uppermost in his mind, but Ezra did retain enough manners to try and answer the plea. “What happened?” Not opening his eyes, he was unprepared for the sounds from all around him.

“Ezra!

“Brother.”

“Ezra, you’re with us.”

Vin answered the question. “You were trapped under a fallen tree.”

Ezra tried to work his throat, but it seemed so dry. No sooner thought, than he felt drops of water on his lips. He nodded his thanks. “How bad?” These words came out as barely a croak.

Vin looked to the healer to answer that question. “Busted all your ribs. Don’t know if it hit your lungs or not. Bruised your liver, hurt your hip, the rest are minor scratches and bumps.”

Ezra nodded inside his thoughts, but no outward movement showed. He wanted to sleep but was roused again but Nathan speaking at him.

“Can you try taking in an easy breath? Tell me if it hurts.” Nathan watched Ezra’s face intently.

JD said as though obvious, “Whatever he does is gonna hurt.”

Nathan nodded to the logic of the comment. “Ezra, as you take a breath, does it hurt in there?” Pointing to his own chest to indicate where he meant.

Ezra struggled to comply with the healer’s request. He took a small breath, then a deeper one. Then he tried to speak, “Chest………fine…….throat..hurt.” The words came separate and breathy.

Nathan relaxed a bit. The blood was probably from the throat and not the lungs. “That’s good Ezra. You’ll live.”

Ezra tried to nod, but was pulled back into darkness.

Morning found Chris saddled and waiting as Vin started to saddle his horse. Chaucer stamped the ground and whinnied at the tracker. He checked her water and feed. She had plenty. As he put the bridal on Peso and led him out, Chaucer became more agitated. Working on gut instinct, “You want to go girl?”

Vin didn’t know why he was surprised, Chaucer danced her head in the air as though nodding. Working again on that gut instinct, he put Peso back and saddled Chaucer instead. In answer to Chris’ raised brow, Vin explained, “She wants to help.” Chris stared for a second, then nudged his horse.

They rode to the creek where they’d found Ezra and Vin worked from there. The two men rode in silence, Vin intent on the ground, Chris intent on working out his conflicting thoughts.  
\---------  
Josiah and JD sat with Ezra as Nathan was called out for a broken leg. Josiah met JD’s honest stare with a smile, “Let me take over reading for a while. This is a great part, you can enjoy it with Ezra.”

JD nodded eagerly as handed the preacher Ezra’s copy of the “”Canterbury Tales.”” JD got lost in the tale and Josiah’s voice. Ezra awoke to the low timber of Josiah’s voice reciting the much loved tale and smiled ever so slightly. Josiah noticed the small curve of the gambler’s lips and sighed inwardly with relief that Ezra was still fighting to live. JD had been too absorbed in the tale to notice any changes in the sleeping man.

Nathan returned to find Josiah still reading an hour later. He checked Ezra’s forehead for a temperature reading. He was hotter than he would like, but he hadn’t gotten worse. He rustled some of the tea fixings, interrupting the reading. A faint sound had Nathan turning around.

“Please, I want to hear.” The voice seemed to dissolve into nothingness, but they had all heard the plea.

Nathan smiled, “Sure, sure….I’ll be quieter.” Relieved that his patient was conscious and alert enough to follow a story. He brewed the tea as he too listened to the story.  
\------------  
The tracker took them to the dusty town of Playart. A general store and saloon were the two big buildings of the place. The cow pens helped define the place for Chris.

“A herder’s town. Trail bosses pick up extra hands here before heading to market.” Chris remarked quietly.

Vin nodded and pointed to the saloon and received an answering nod. They hitched their horses and went inside. They meandered slowly toward the counter as they checked for boots, hat or a watch that they would recognize.

Chris put his money on the countertop for a drink and asked casually, “Any herds leave recently?”

As the bar keep scooped up the money, he poured the whiskey. He paused as he thought and nodded his head. "Yeah, coupla hours ago, headed west.”

The blond man nodded his thanks. He threw back his drink in one gulp and placed the glass down. He made eye contact with Vin and headed outside.

Vin meandered out slowly and joined Chris by the horses. Vin learned that two herds had gone out today, both headed west. The gunslinger and tracker headed west.

Vin didn’t notice the clear blue sky, didn’t feel the wind tickle his skin, he was intent on his tracking, wanting to find Ezra’s stuff and get back to find Ezra alive.

Chris didn’t notice much of anything, he was just pissed. You just don’t steal stuff off an unconscious man that hadn’t done nothing to you. He brought his horse up along side of the tracker. “How long?”

“They’re less than an hour ahead of us. Should catch’em by midday.” Vin answered succinctly.

Larabee nodded.

Just over an hour later the two men could see the cow herd stopped at a watering hole. Cowboys on horses, cowboys at rest. There were plenty of cowboys. Chris went looking for the trail boss. Vin went looking for the gear.

Chris approached a silver haired man that carried his authority with ease. A man long used to the role. The trail boss watched as the man in black stopped in front of him and dismounted slowly.

With squinted eyes, he asked, “What can I do you for?”

“Trying to locate three men that hired on this morning.” The words came out easy, but the meaning was not lost on the trail boss.

“Didn’t hire anyone new, but three of my men did rejoin us this morning. Could check with Gursey, we’re sharing the route to the pass. He hired on crew this morning.” Sizing up the obvious gunslinger, Naper figured the truth would work best.

Chris nodded, then asked, “The three that returned, where can I find them?”

Naper looked at the man’s face, the expression there matched the stance of his entire body. Just don’t fuck with me was the message. The boss knew he didn’t want to. “Probably close to the chow wagon.”

Chris touched his hat as he turned his horse. He moved slowly toward the chow wagon, belying his need to pounce on these men.

Vin had wandered all about the herd with such a practiced ease that no one noticed his presence. He headed for the chow wagon. About that time he saw Chris heading the same way. As Vin got within ten feet of the wagon, Chaucer began snorting. Giving the horse her lead, Vin marveled at how well Ezra had trained her and marveled at how devoted the horse was. She stopped in front of three men that were sitting on the ground. Vin spotted Ezra’s boots right off. Another of the fellows had the gambler’s black hat.

Feeling Chris at his side, Vin’s quiet voice issued an ultimatum, “Ya better be handing over them boots, that hat and the watch.”

The man wearing neither the hat nor the boots replied with a sneer in his voice, “Why would we want to do that?”

Chris glared, “The man asked you nice. ‘Sides you stole ‘em off a friend.”

The two men on either side of the leader squirmed as they sat. The leader was too arrogant to see the kind of trouble he was in.

Vin was already off Chaucer. The savage fury in his voice was unmistakable, “You left an unconscious man trapped under a tree, and stole his boots. You’re nothing but a mangy cur. You can live if you give the stuff up now.”

The shorter man was already taking off the boots. His silent partner had already tossed the hat out in front of him. The man in black looked dangerous. But the long haired man looked as though he was intent on killing them. The tall man in the middle put his hand out and stopped the chunky man from finishing the removal of the boots. He stood and faced the men. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you can’t prove shit.”

Chaucer stepped forward as though summoned, and reared. Hitting the ground close to tallest man, she startled him so much, he raised his arms to shield his head. That motion pulled the chain from his pocket.

The deceptively calm voice of the tracker sent chills up the spins of the two submissive men. “That silver watch that was tucked in your pocket is all the proof I need. Ya got to the count of ten before I shoot ya.”

The chunky man knocked off his friend’s hand and got the boots off his feet and tossed them out and then stepped back and away from his stubborn friend.

Chris signaled the taller man to bring the boots and hat over to him. The man complied without hesitation. He then put himself out of harms way, by the side of the wagon.

By this time the men had drawn some spectators. The insolent man figured he had friends backing him and wouldn’t give an inch.

Vin finished counting, “Seven, eight, nine, ten.” Vin leveled his mare’s leg at the man’s heart. Larabee had also drawn his weapon on the beat of ten. “Give it up now.” Vin’s voice booked no argument.

“Nah, I got my friend’s around me now, you won’t try nothing.” Well no sooner said than the men he boasted on all stepped back. He wasn’t worth dying for.

Both Chris and Vin thought the man would give in now, but years of practice didn’t let them put down their guard. The stupid, arrogant man thought he’d been humiliated and drew his gun to shoot Vin. The gun never cleared the holster as Chris Larabee already had drawn and shot the man through the heart. The gunslinger’s weapon was back in his holster before the newly dead man hit the ground.

Vin walked over and rolled him over with his foot, spying the watch, pulled it from the dead man’s pocket. He was about to turn away, when Chaucer moved over to the body and nudged it on the side, snorting. The chunky man stepped forward and whispered for Vin’s ears, “He got that man’s cash stashed around his belly.”

Vin leaned over and removed the money belt from the man. He nodded his thanks, the chunky man felt relieved to get out of this with his life. Vin looked over at Chris and blinked his eyes as a nod. Chris watched as he mounted Chaucer, then the two men turned and headed the way they came. From the cowboys, a collective sigh was released as they rode away.  
\---------------  
Ezra awoke to the late afternoon sun shinning on his face. He saw Buck, feet up at the end of his bed. “Mr. Wilmington, why are you here?” The puzzlement he felt evident in his voice.

“Checking on you, keepin’ ya company,” Buck replied. “We’ve been kinda worried about you.”

“Why should you worry about someone that deserved what he gets due to his lifestyle?” Ezra asked tiredly, the remembered comments still weighing on his mind, the painkiller muting his natural reticence to talk of himself.

Buck answered, a bit uncomfortable, “Well, hey…Ezra, never had the chance to apologize about thinking you started the barroom fight.”

“Why apologize for something you believe, Mr. Wilmington?”

“Hell Ezra, I don’t really think on you like that.” Buck tried to placate the injured man.

“Don’t try to con a conman! You think I deserve the problems I receive as consequences for my profession.”

“That’s a bit strong there, Ez,” Buck said, not sure where he’d lost control of the conversation.

“Mr. Wilmington, when you thought I lay unconscious, shot by a man seeking vengeance against Mr. Larabee, you said I deserved what I received due to my dishonest lifestyle. You also fully believe that any problem in the saloon should be attributed to me. I don’t believe that I am stating this too strongly.” Ezra said dryly.

“Now Ezra………” Buck began, but Ezra interrupted him.

“Save it, Mr. Wilmington, for someone who cares. I’m tired.” Ezra shut his eyes and was soon claimed by sleep.

Buck sat there, unmoving, a bit taken back at how Ezra saw him. He thought that he and the gambler were friends. A voice inside his head laughed at him. Friend……ha. You never give him the benefit of the doubt. You always figure he’s cheating when he wins at poker. You really do figure that he stars his own fights. Buck shook his head to clear away the voice. He didn’t like it.

Vin’s words intruded instead, ‘Hell, Buck, yer sure able to give the Kid all sorts of room to grow. Ezra is no different. ………besides, is there any one of us that didn’t need a new chance or two along the way?.’ Hearing the words again made him squirm. Vin had been pretty harsh, but then he remembered JD’s words to him, ‘you never give him a fair chance. He’s changed, just like the rest of us.’ Disgust had been in his voice, and Buck remembered being hurt at JD’s tone.

He realized that JD had been championing the gambler for quite a while now. Buck figured the Kid had been feeling guilty at falling for ‘ol Maude’s scheme and how much it had really hurt Ezra. But then JD had asked to have patrols with him, same as Vin. Buck knew he had never asked why he had done that, but he had felt a little jealous that JD wanted to spend time with Ezra over him.

Buck knew he had never looked deeper at Ezra, for after all he was a gambler and conman. He knew to, that Chris didn’t trust him……but then again, other than Vin, Chris usually took a long while to actually trust anybody. He also knew that Vin’s words yesterday had affected Chris and that he was rethinking Ezra himself.

Buck sat quietly trying to shush up his thoughts, but they squeaked in anyway. He knew that Ezra, same as JD and Josiah had experienced some immense changes as they worked through some of the difficult situations they had been faced with. Shucks, so had Vin and Nathan, hell, even Chris didn’t react the same way to stuff as he had in the past. So to be fair…his thoughts were interrupted by Ezra as he started coughing.

Buck sprang up and yelled out the door, “NATHAN.” Then he hurried over to Ezra and tried to get him into a sitting position. The coughs racked his body and caused movement in his ribcage, which in turn, caused him lots of pain.

The coughing continued even as Buck held him upright and tried to keep him from moving violently. It was just as Nathan burst in the door that Ezra let out a yelp of pain before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Nathan ran his hands over the oblivious man as Buck laid him back down. “A coupla of the ribs moved and are laying atop each other. We’re gonna hafta to spread him out using his shoulders and guide the ribs into place.” Buck nodded his head mutely.

Nathan showed Buck where to place his hands and talked him through how to push down as he shifted the ribs into their proper place. Ezra’s groans made Buck gnash his teeth together.

JD nearly knocked the door in as he entered, he was in such a rush. Buck’s yell had scared him. Josiah was in right behind him. They watched as their two friends worked on the third. JD went up to Ezra’s head and softly talked to him as Vin would of, hoping to lend the man some desire to fight. He watched as the healer nodded his head to Buck and Buck gently released his hold on the gambler’s shoulders.

Buck gave a sigh of relief and looked into JD’s worried eyes and realized his biggest problem was that he was plain jealous. It had felt like he had lost Chris to Vin and now he was losing JD to Ezra. He needed to talk with JD later.

Nathan tucked a blanket around his patient. He made some more of the pain reliever tea, then pulled up a chair to watch over Ezra in case another coughing fit should occur. Josiah volunteered to stay with Nathan and Buck left with JD to get something to eat.

Buck ate the first half of his sandwich before he said a word. JD could sense that Buck wanted to talk about something, so he just waited for Buck. Buck stared at the brown eyes of his friend and finally asked JD the question he been fretting on. “JD, how come you changed your patrols to ride with Ezra?”

JD’s eyes opened wide as he looked at his friend, “It always seemed like he was odd man out. I just wanted him to feel like part of the group. Sometimes I got the feeling that Ezra felt like he was on the outside looking in. Vin noticed too, so we took turns requesting him.”

Buck looked at JD, wondering when in the hell did he grow up. “Well, that’s right nice of you,” Buck said aloud, thoughts rushing around inside his head, ‘so it didn’t have nothing to do with his not wanting to be with me.’ Buck was relieved.

“Buck,” JD said sadly, “It didn’t help none, he still left. Chris , you and Nathan have made him feel like he can’t ever belong.” Those puppy dog eyes made Buck feel about a foot high.

“Vin kinda mentioned that we we’re pigheaded and blind. Guess I’m gonna hafta open my eyes.” JD smiled at his friend, hopeful that they could get Ezra to stay.  
\-------------  
Ezra woke up to Josiah’s voice reading from a book of poems. Ezra didn’t really concentrate on the words, just the timber of Josiah’s voice, pleasant and ever changing.

Nathan noticed that Ezra was awake and spoke to him. “Hey there, Ez. Up for some soup?”

“Just thirsty, really.”

Nathan helped Ezra to a more upright position, placing more pillows behind his back. He picked up the cup and held it to Ezra’s lips and the gambler brought one hand up to hold the cup himself. He then nodded his thanks. He cast his eyes about, “Vin all right?” He knew Vin hadn’t been around and he found himself disappointed.

Josiah cleared his throat and Ezra’s eyes flew to the large man, expecting bad news. “When Vin and Chris found you, someone had stolen your hat, watch and boots. Vin and Chris are tracking them now.” Josiah didn’t miss the flash of fear that crossed the gamblers face. Losing all his money would make it hard for him to leave. Josiah blinked and it was gone, leaving only the neutral face in place.

“I see,” Ezra hid the distress and none of it could be detected in his voice. But Ezra was so distracted Nathan was able to get him to sip a few mouthfuls of the sleeping draught.

Josiah looked at Ezra, “Vin and Chris were very determined to reclaim your possessions.”

Ezra nodded, not trusting his voice a second time. Disheartened, he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

“He should sleep several hours. It’s what he needs most. Sure hope Vin and Chris are successful.” Nathan said as he covered the conman.

Josiah looked at Ezra’s sleeping face as he said quietly, “So do I, my friend, so do I.”  
\---------  
Ezra awoke to a dark room, but knew immediately that it was Vin sitting in the chair next to the bed. “Well, Mr. Tanner, did you draw the short stick?” Ezra asked as a way of greeting.

Vin shook his head even though the occupant in the bed couldn’t see it. “Nah, I wanted to be here when you woke up. Got your stuff back. Money too.”

Relief spread quickly at the knowledge he wasn’t trapped here anymore. “Thank you Vin.” To cover his lapse into familiarity, he quickly questioned, “Do the miscreants still reside in the land of the living?”

Vin knew by the use of his first name that Ezra was truly grateful. He also knew that he was uncomfortable with that affinity. “Two are. One isn’t.”

Ezra raised his eyebrows, he had only said that as a distraction, “What?”

Vin was able to read the gambler’s expression with the sliver of moonlight that peaked in the window. “Chris shot him, man didn’t want to give up the watch.”

Vin placed the watched in the gambler’s palm. Ezra squeezed it tightly, grateful to have it back. It was one of the few items that he had from his past. Green eyes conveyed the deep felt thanks, and the blue signaled their understanding. Ezra closed his eyes as sleep beckoned.

The next time he woke up, the sun was streaming in through the shutters. Vin was in the same spot, chin on his chest, asleep.

Ezra looked at his………….friend. He knew that’s what Vin was. It was an odd feeling, acknowledging that he had a friend. He hadn’t really had one since childhood. He had begun to believe that he had found several friends, he now knew that he had been fooling himself. But this tracker and sharpshooter was an enigma. He didn’t really seem to want anything……well, except his trust. Something the others weren’t willing to give him.

He had thought Vin like the others, he had wanted his money to help Nettie. But he had given it back the same afternoon. Then unlike most others, he heeded his advice to help save Chris. The sharpshooter had saved his life in a timely manner several times and then eventually made a promise to be his friend.

Ezra had released him from his promise, but maybe Vin hadn’t gotten that part of the message, he would have to tell him.

“Breathing any easier?” Vin startled Ezra out of his deliberation with the question.

“Yes, a bit, as long as I don’t cough.”

“Damm special horse you have there, Ez.” Vin commented.

Ezra smiled as he thought of Chaucer, a companion that had never disappointed.

“She insisted she had to come along, and identified the thieves. Ez, she reared back and discovered where your watch was hidden. Damm fine horse.” Vin smiled at the remembrance.

Ezra was bemused with the tale. He must bring her some extra special treats.

As if reading his mind, Vin added, “Gave her some special treats. “

“Thank you, Mr. Tanner.” Ezra then sighed, “Mr. Tanner about your promise……”

“Forget it Ez. I made it and it don’t change.”

Ezra’s eyes widened at how eerie Vin could be. Then began again, needing Vin to understand, “Vin, I just don’t belong here. You are released, please. I must leave.”

“No. Ezra, this is where you belong right now. Running away won’t work this time.”

Stung, Ezra came back with, “I wasn’t running away. I left a letter that clearly defined why I had to go. For reasons I can not fathom, I am not the same as I entered this town. But I am unable to gain the trust needed to belong here. So I need to seek out a place I can belong.” Ezra was still amazed at the pain those words continued to inflict.

“Ah hell, Ezra, this is the place. Just takes some folk longer to realize it.” Vin answered as though he was privy to inside knowledge.

“Mr. Tanner, Mr. Larabee and Mr. Jackson let their opinion of me be known daily. That is not always easy to accommodate.” Then in a rare moment of honesty, “It is also hurtful.”

Vin didn’t comment on Ezra’s last statement, knowing that the gambler would soon regret such open emotion. “Ezra, we all need to get and give second chances.” The meaning of Vin’s words weren’t lost on the conman and he took the message into his sleep.  
\---  
Nathan returned as Ezra started to cough. He slipped some warm molasses on his tongue and it quieted the coughing before it got too intense. He had Ezra drink more of the teas, letting him know he would be eating the next time he awoke.

The six peacekeepers helped where they could in the rebuilding of the town. When all the rubble had been cleared, the damage didn’t seem so overwhelming. By the end of the week, the town was almost back to normal, even with a few improvements.

Ezra was up to eating soup, but had spent most of the week asleep. Nathan knew the only chance the ribs had of setting was to keep the gambler drugged.

Buck wanted a few minutes alone with the gambler. He’d been fretting most of the week and he needed to clear the air. He relieved Nathan, told him he wanted to sit a spell. Nathan headed out for some hot food.

Ezra recognized Buck’s relaxed posture and remained silent. But Buck was more intune than most would give him credit for, he noticed the change in breathing and took a gamble himself. “Know you’re awake, Ez.”

“Indeed, Mr. Wilmington, you are correct.”

“Ez, I want to get something straight…….most of the comments I made about you came from my being ………..jealous.” The last word was said with embarrassment and was hard for Ezra to make out.

Curious, despite himself, he asked, “What?”

“Jealous. Ezra, jealous. JD was switching patrols so he could ride with you and I thought he liked you better.”

“Highly unlikely, but I wasn’t aware there was a contest.”

“That’s it, there isn’t and JD said he can have more than one friend, but I wasn’t thinking…..sorry about that…”

Ezra was astounded, Buck jealous of him. “I see, well, I can understand that.” Ezra wasn’t sure what else to say.

“But Ezra, you were wrong on one thing. I never said you deserved to be hurt cause of your profession. When I said that I was talking to the outlaw Chris had shot for whining too much…. and he had been whining about that too. Vin and Nathan were there, they could back that up.”

Ezra took a deep sigh. Then he looked up into earnest brown eyes, not youthful like JD’s, eyes that had seen too much, but could still look forward to tomorrow. He took a chance on them and nodded to Buck.

Buck let out his own sigh, “Ez, did I tell you about the new waitress at the hotel? Well let me tell you…….”

Ezra smiled as he fell asleep to Buck’s tall tale.  
\--------  
By the end of the third week, Ezra was refusing any more tea. He was tired of being asleep. He wanted to move around.

Nathan had been dreading the return of this stubborn gambler. But he knew that meant he was really on the mend. The healer conceded to let him sit outside in the sun as long as he didn’t move around. “One more week, Ezra, then you can start walking around.” Nathan had Vin and JD help the weakened man out front of the healer’s place.

Ezra had to admit he was glad to feel the sun on his face. “Thank you, gentleman.”

The week didn’t go by near as slow as Ezra figured it would. He got out for a bit each day and seemed to sleep the rest of the time. He forced himself not to think on his current situation until he was healed enough to ride.

The beginning of the following week Nathan kept his word and Ezra was able to sleep in his own room and could walk about with the healer’s blessing. By the end of the week, Ezra sat at his table for several poker games a day.

Saturday had an influx of cowboys in the saloon and several tried their hand at the poker table. The ruckus at the gambler’s table drew all eyes. Nathan was at the table with Ezra and three other gamblers.

A large man with a mean face shouted, “You cheated. You’re nothing but a cheat,” and he drew his gun and pointed it straight at Ezra.

As the man’s other hand moved forward to take all the cash off the table, he heard the hammer clicks of several guns. He looked to his side to see five guns pointed at him and another from one of the other players. He looked to obvious leader, “Look at him, he nothing but a cheater.”

Without a moments hesitation, Larabee said, “I think not. That man don’t need to cheat, and he didn’t cheat you.”

“Hell, that man’s a gambler, of course he cheats, and I’m telling you, he cheated me.”

Nathan looked over at Ezra, then back to his accuser, “The only thing that man has cheated recently is death.”

Vin said in his low and dangerous voice, “You better be moving on.”

Chris added, “Sooner the better.”

The man began to bluster, but realized that he had lost this one. With a scowl and a dirty look, he left the saloon. Chris and Vin took the vacated seats. Ezra was surprised as he felt championed, something unexpected from Chris.

They played many hands, and ended when they could see that the gambler was obviously tired. They were the only ones left in the saloon. Ezra put his cards away as the others called out their goodnights and left.

The gambler was surprised again by Chris as he stayed behind. The man in black leaned over the table and looked Ezra in the eye, with a quiet, but emphatic voice, said, “I know ya tried to release Vin from his promise, but knowing Vin, that didn’t happen. …….Ezra, I can be just as stubborn, I’m not releasing you from your promise. You stay here with us ‘til were done. We started this together, we’ll finish it together, all seven of us. Ya got that?”

Ezra felt that the hazel eyes were drilling into him, but he understood what the man was saying and he nodded. His green eyes registered the delight in the simple words. Chris nodded, satisfied.

Chris left silently, intent on his own thoughts. He didn’t notice the tracker sitting in the dark, outside the saloon. The tracker had heard the leader’s words to the gambler, and now as he stood and watched the smile that played about the gambler’s lips, Vin let out a breath of contentment. This group was staying together. Just as he knew it should.

fini


End file.
